


All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

t had been 3 days. 3 days since my world had fallen apart. In those 3 days, I have felt like I was dead, but Bobby wouldn’t let me die. He had been telling me since we got home to always keep fighting, to never give up no matter how much I wanted to stop. We had been staying in one of Bobby’s cabins. He and I went on a supply run and we brought back food for Dean.

“Dean we’re back,” I called as Bobby and I walked in. “We brought back some food for you.” 

“No, thanks. I’m fine.” 

“You should eat something,” Bobby said from the kitchen. 

“I said I’m fine.” 

Dean walked into the kitchen and took a drink from a bottle of whiskey. I watched Dean understanding that he wanted to forget the pain he was feeling. I was wishing that I could drink my pain away but Bobby wouldn't let me even though he wanted to do the same. I walked to the doorway and looked into the room where Sam’s body was. I felt the pain in my chest that I was trying to forget. I wanted so bad to forget what had happened to us as a family. My back was turned to the two men when I heard Bobby speak.

“Dean… I hate to bring this up. I really do. But don’t you think maybe it’s time… we bury Sam?” 

I closed my eyes at those words, knowing the this would start a war with Dean. 

“No.” Dean’s answer, even though it was one word, was strong and angry. 

“We could maybe…” Bobby let out his breath. 

“What - torch his corpse?” Dean shot back at Bobby. “Not yet.” He said in a quiet voice. 

“I want you to come with Kelly and me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said. 

I turned my attention back to the room where Dean and Bobby were talking. 

“Dean. Please.” I said in a quiet voice almost begging him to come with us. Bobby echoed my comment with his own. 

“Won’t you cut me some slack?” Dean asked. 

“I just don’t think you should be alone. That’s all.” Bobby said. 

“I got to admit. I…” Bobby looked at me and then back to Dean. “We could use your help. Kelly and I need help right now with everything that is going on.” 

Dean scoffed at Bobby’s words and that did it for me. 

“Something big is going down. End-of-the-world big.” I said to Dean.   
“Well, then let it end!!!” He yelled at me. 

It made me jump. My temper was starting to rise and I turned it on, Dean. 

“You are not the only person who lost someone that they love Dean. I not only lost Sam, but I lost the love of my life and my child. So grow up.” I yelled back. He didn’t answer me because Bobby started talking. 

“You don’t believe that,” Bobby said looking at Dean not addressing the words that I had just said. That hit a cord for Dean. He stood up and walked over to Bobby. 

“You don’t think so?” 

Bobby couldn't answer. He just let Dean make his point. 

“You don’t think I’ve given enough? You don’t think I’ve paid enough? I’m done with it. All of it…” 

The room was quite for a moment then Dean continued. 

“And if the two of you know what’s good for you, turn around and get the Hell out of here.” 

Bobby didn’t move. He just looked at Dean. I was still standing in the corner of the room. 

“GO!!!” Dean yelled at Bobby, pushing him away. 

I walked across the room to Bobby and looked back at Dean with anger and sadness in my eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, instantly regretting what he had just done. “Please just go.” 

I understood that Dean didn’t want to have anyone around. He wanted to be left alone to try to figure out how to bring Sam back. I had tried everything to bring Charles back, but I could do anything. I even prayed to whoever was out there and would listen to me. I still hadn't heard anything. Bobby put his hand on my shoulder. We were about to leave. 

“Come on Kelly. Let’s go.” Bobby said. 

“You know where we’ll be,” I said to Dean. 

We left Dean at the cabin and headed home. I was sitting in the front seat watching the world around me fly by as we drove past. I felt like I was not in control. My whole world was falling apart and there was nothing I could do. We pulled up to the house at about 11:30 pm. I walked into the house and went straight to my room. I was laying on my bed wracking my brain for anything that I hadn’t tried to get my family back when I heard a knock at my door. 

“Come in,” I called not bothering to look up. 

Bobby walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

“Sweetheart, I know this is awful. You have gone through Hell. I want you to be able to mourn the loss of your family. I just don't want you to forget that you still have a family here.” 

“Bobby, I lost my child and the love of my life all on the same day. I don’t want to live without them.” I started to cry. 

“I know, but you still need to take care of yourself.” 

“I know, Bobby.” I rolled over and tried to sleep. I pulled the blankets over me to try to bring sleep, but it wasn’t going to come. 

I had been tossing and turning all night. I looked over to the clock. It said that it was 3:45 am. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, one of Anthony’s sweatshirts, and my boots. Then, out of habit put my gun in the waistband of my jeans. I went outside for fresh air and a walk. I was walking back and forth between the cars. I had been outside for a while. I started talking, somewhat to myself, but I was also hoping that someone would hear me. 

“If anyone is out there I need help. My life is falling apart. I lost my son and the love of my life because of a demon. If there is anything good in this world. I am asking for help.” 

I was standing at the far end of Bobby’s property just looking over the yard when I heard the sound of wings flapping. I turned around with my gun pointed at whatever was behind me. It was a man or what looked to be a man. He was wearing a trench coat and a blue tie. He was tall and he had piercing blue eyes. 

“Who are you?” 

“I am Castiel. I have heard your prayers.” 

“What are you?” 

“I am an angel of the Lord.” 

“You can’t be. Angels aren’t real.” 

“You have so little faith, Kelly.” 

“How can I have faith, when my life has been so horrible.” 

“Kelly, your life is not all bad. You have had good things happen in your life. I have been watching over you since you were small.” 

“You asshats have been here the whole time and you have just been watching this world fall apart! I had a child growing inside me! He died because you feathery winged dick heads were too busy playing your harps up in Heaven!” 

“I don’t play the harp. Kelly, I know it is horrible that Charles died, but there is a reason for it.” 

“And what is that,” I said flatly. 

“So that you might have faith. God sent me to help you. To give you peace in this time.” 

“Why does God care about me?” 

“Kelly, there is a plan for your life. Trust me.” 

I didn’t answer him right away. I was trying to wrap my brain around the fact that there is a God and that he has a plan for me. I looked into Castiel’s eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I wasn’t afraid. There was something inside me telling me to trust him and that he would never lie to me. 

“I trust you, Castiel.” 

“If you need help just pray to me and I will be right there.” 

“Thank you, Cas.” 

“Cas?” 

“It’s a nickname. It’s shorter and easier to say than Castiel.” 

“Cas… I like it. Kelly, do not tell anyone about me. Not yet anyway.” 

And almost as fast as he appeared, he disappeared. I was left alone in the yard trying to pull myself together. It was the first time in 4 days that I felt peace. I didn’t feel like I was missing a part of me. I knew that I would alway miss my child and the love of my life, but because of Cas, it hurt a little less. I made my way to the house. The sun was starting to come up just as I got there. Bobby was sitting in his office when I came into the house. He was surprised that I had been out of bed. 

“You’re up early.” 

“I know, I needed to get some fresh air. I feel much better now.” 

“Good. You look much better.” 

“Thanks, Bobby. Can I cook breakfast?” 

“Of corse you can, sweetheart.” 

“Okay. I am going to have coffee and make food.” 

Bobby and I had a normal morning. It was starting to feel like everything was back to the way life was when I was younger. I was sitting in the dining room with a lore book and some coffee when I heard a knock at the front door. I stood up to see who was here as Bobby opened the door. It was Sam and Dean. 

Bobby was looking at the boys. I was frozen behind him. 

“Hey, Bobby. Hey, Kell.” Dean said. 

Sam echoed his brother. 

Bobby answered them and brought them into the house. “It’s good to… see you up and around.” 

“Yeah, well… Thanks for patching me up.” Sam said walking into the house. He leaned down and gave me a hug. 

“Don’t mention it,” Bobby said to Sam. 

Dean walked in behind Sam and put his hand on my shoulder. Then, he kept walking into the house. Bobby never took his eyes off of Dean. 

“Well, Sam’s better. And we’re back in it now so… What do you know,” Dean said to me and Bobby, but never making eye contact with either of us?

Sam shifted at the awkwardness in the room so I said, “Let's talk about this in the office.”. 

“Well, I found something. But I’m not sure what the Hell it means.” Bobby said. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

“Demonic omens… Like a frickin’ tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lighting storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere.” Bobby pulled out a map. “Here. All around here except for one place. Southern Wyoming.” 

“Wyoming?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. That one area’s totally clean. Spotless. It’s almost as if…” I said. 

“What?” Sam asked 

I looked up at him. “The demons are surrounding it.” 

“But you don’t know why?” Dean asked. 

“No, and by this point, both our eyes are swimming,” I said gesturing to Bobby. 

“Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you can catch something that Kelly and I couldn’t.” Bobby asked Sam. 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam answered. 

“Come on, Dean, Kelly. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug them in.” 

Bobby left and I followed behind not thinking anything about it. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered as he came outside with us. 

We were walking out to the truck and I was walking ahead of Bobby and Dean. Bobby stopped and turned on Dean. 

“You stupid ass! What did you do?” 

Dean didn't answer. 

“What did you do?!?!?!” Bobby yelled. 

“You made a deal… for Sam, didn’t you?” I asked Dean stepping into the conversation. 

“How long did they give you?” Bobby asked. 

“Bobby. Kell.” Dean was pleading with us. 

“How long?!” I asked. More sternly than I intended. Tears were starting to brim in my eyes. 

Dean looked between Bobby and I. His answer was breaking my heart. “One year.” 

My hands were over my mouth and tears were streaming down my face. I couldn’t form words. My mind was going a million miles a minute. I turned around trying to comprehend what was going on around me. I was praying in my head to Cas to give me peace in this moment. 

“Damn it, Dean,” Bobby said. 

“Which is why we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That’s why I’m gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?” 

“I could throttle you!” 

“And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?” Dean asked trying to make light of the situation. 

“What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit.” Bobby said. 

“That’s my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I’m not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It’s like my life can mean something.” Dean said. 

It was at that moment that I was able to gain control of myself. I felt sure of myself and I let the words flow. 

“What? And it didn’t before?” I said moving next to Bobby. “Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself?” I was now yelling at Dean. “Are you that screwed in the head?!” 

“I couldn’t let him die, Kelly. I couldn’t. He’s my brother.”

“How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to Hell?” I asked, my voice getting softer. “How’d you feel when you knew your dad went for you?” 

“You can’t tell him,” Dean said looking at me then turning to Bobby. “You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don’t tell him.”

There was so much pain the moments after Dean said those last few words. It was quiet for a moment. I wiped my face with the sleeves of the sweatshirt I was wearing. When we heard a crash come from across the yard and footsteps getting closer to us. We ran and hid behind a car, ready to get whatever was coming our way. We ran to tackle whatever it was. 

“Ellen? Ellen.” I said throwing my arms around her. 

“Oh, God.” She said. 

She gave Dean and Bobby hugs and we went to the house. When we got there Bobby gave her a shot of Holy Water.

“Bobby, is this really necessary?” She asked. 

“Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn’t hurt.” He answered her. 

Ellen drank the water and put the glass back on the table. “Whiskey now, if you don’t mind.” She said. 

I was sitting next to her when I asked, “Ellen, what happened? How’d you get out?”. 

“I wasn’t supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else.” She looked over at the boys. “But we ran out of pretzels, of all things.” 

Bobby slid the glass across the table back to Ellen.

“It was just dumb luck.” She took the shot of whiskey. “Anyway. That’s when Ash called, panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back the flames were sky-high and everybody was dead. I couldn’t have been gone more than 15 minutes.” 

“Sorry, Ellen,” Dean said. 

“A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me.” Ellen looked back at me putting her hand on my shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Kelly. I know Anthony was in there.”

I took Ellen’s hand in mine and said, “I’m alright. All I want to do now is kill this evil son of a bitch.”. 

“Ellen you mentioned a safe,” Bobby stated. 

“A hidden safe we keep in the basement.” She said. 

“Demons get what was in it?”

“No,” Ellen said. She opened her jacket and pulled out a map and laid it on the table so that we could all see it. 

“Wyoming,” Dean said. “What does that mean?” He gestured to the map. There were five X’s on it. 

We had been doing research for almost 2 hours. I thought I was going crazy, my eyes couldn’t focus and my head was starting hurt. I put my book down and went to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. When I walked into the room Bobby had found something. 

“I don’t believe it,” Bobby said. 

“What? You got something?” Sam asked. 

“A lot more than that. Each of these X’s is an abandoned frontier church. All mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt.” 

“Samuel Colt. The Demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?” Dean asked. 

“Yep. And there’s more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this.” 

While Bobby was talking he was drawing on the map. When he finished there was a star on the map. 

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Dean said. 

“It’s a devil’s trap,” Sam said. 

“A 100-square-mile devil’s trap,” I said from behind Sam. 

“That’s brilliant. Iron lines demons can’t cross.” Dean said. 

“I never heard of anything that massive,” Ellen said. 

“No one has,” Bobby said. 

“And all these years none of the lines are broken? it still works?” Dean asked. 

“Definitely,” Sam said. 

“How do you know?” Dean and I asked at the same time. 

“All those omens Bobby found. The demons, they must be circling and they can’t get in.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, well… They're trying.”

“Why? What’s inside?” Ellen asked. 

“That’s what I’ve been looking for, and, uh, there’s nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle,” Dean said. 

“Well, what’s so important about a cemetery or… What’s Colt trying to protect?” I asked. 

“Well, unless…” Dean started. 

“Unless what?” Bobby asked. 

“What if Colt wasn’t trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?” Dean said. 

“That’s a comforting thought,” Ellen said. 

“Yeah, you think?” Dean said. 

“Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?” Sam asked. 

“This thing’s so powerful, you’d practically need an a-bomb to destroy it.” He answered. “No way a full-blood demon gets across.” 

“No. But I know who could.” 

Sam told us about Jake, the yellow-eyed demon and that they had a plan. We all headed out I was with Ellen in my car and Dean, Sam, and Bobby was in the Impala. We got to the cemetery at about 11:00 pm. We hid behind headstones across the cemetery waiting for Jake to get here. He walked through the gate about 45 minutes later and we started our plan. 

Sam was the first to show himself. “Howdy Jake.” 

We all stepped out of our hiding places after that to cover Sam. We all had guns pointed at Jake He seemed to be surprised to see Sam alive. 

“Wait… You were dead. I killed you.” Jake said. 

“Yeah? Well, next time, finish the job.” 

“I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can’t be alive. You can’t be.”

Sam looked over to Dean and then back to Jake.

“Okay, just take it real easy there, son,” Bobby said. 

“And if I don’t?” 

“Wait and see,” Sam said. 

“What, you a tough guy all of a sudden?” Jake asked Sam. “What are you gonna do. Kill me?” 

“It’s a thought,” Sam said. 

“You had your chance. You couldn’t.” 

“I won’t make that mistake twice.” 

Jake started to laugh. 

“What are you smiling at, you little bitch?” I asked. 

“Hey, lady. Do me a favor.” Jake said to Ellen his eyes flashing a yellow color. “Put that gun to your head.” 

Ellen looked at him and then started to move the gun until it was pointed directly at her left temple. Jake laughed. 

“See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there’s all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn.” 

“Let her go,” I said from next to Sam. 

“Shoot him,” Ellen said her voice was trembling. 

“You’ll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off,” Jake said. “Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart.” He says talking to Ellen. 

We all dropped our guns one at a time.

“Okay. Thank you.” Jake said. Then all at once, he turned to the crypt. The Colt was in his hand. I moved to pick up my gun and Sam did the same. Bobby and Dean ran to save Ellen. Everything moved so fast after that is was a blur. Sam and I were shooting at Jake. Jake fell back and Sam went to look at him 

“Please… don’t. Please.” Jake was begging for his life. 

Sam didn’t listen he emptied the rest of the clip into Jake.

The crypt was starting to come alive. It was making noise and the key hole was moving. Bobby, Ellen, and I were looking at the crypt when it stopped moving with a loud click. It sounded like a large bolt had been unlocked. That got Sam and Dean’s attention. 

“Oh, no,” Bobby said.

“Bobby, what is it?” I asked. 

“It’s Hell.” 

Dean pulled the Colt from its spot in the door. “Take cover. Now!” Bobby yelled. We all turned and hid behind the headstones. The door to the crypt flew open and black smoke came out of it. hundreds upon hundreds of demons had been released from Hell. 

“What the Hell just happened?!” Dean yelled. 

“That’s a Devil’s gate, a damn door to Hell!” I yelled back. 

“Come on! We got to shut that gate!” Ellen yelled. 

We all ran to close the door. While everything was going on Dean realized that because Jake had the Colt, the yellow-eyed demon had to be around. He turned around and was face to face with him. The demon pulled the Colt away from Dean with its mind. 

“A boy shouldn’t play with daddy’s guns.” He said. Dean flew across the cemetery and hit his head on a headstone. 

The rest of us were trying to close the Devil’s gate and not having the best of luck. Sam turned and saw Dean on the ground. Yelling his name, Sam ran to save him for the yellow-eyed demon leaving me to keep pushing the door by myself. 

I was pushing and losing my footing. I felt like I was going to slip, then I felt something behind me pushing the door with me. I looked and saw a pair of wings. Cas was helping me close my side of the door of the Devil’s gate. I heard a gunshot and turned to look. Dean had the Colt in his hand and the yellow-eyed demon was on the ground dead. That was when the doors closed and I heard the sound of flaming wings. 

The three of us turned to what had happened to us. I saw Sam, Dean, and another man; it was John. He walked over to Dean put a hand on his shoulder as if to give a silent ‘I am proud of you, son.’ and then took a step back and disappeared letting his spirit go to heaven. 

Bobby, Ellen, and I were trying to figure what to do next. 'How were we going to fight all of these demons that were just released from Hell and now running wild and free?' I thought to myself. We were starting to walk back over to Sam and Dean who were sitting on the car. I knew that Dean was telling Sam what he did to save him. I didn’t want to get in the way, so I stayed next to Bobby. 

“Well. The yellow-eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate.” Ellen said walking over to the boys. 

“How many, you think?” Dean asked.

“100 maybe 200. He’s unleashed an army.” I said. 

“Hope to Hell you boys are ready,” Bobby said. “‘Cause the war has just begun.” 

“Well, then…” Dean got a dorky smile on his face, “We got work to do.”.


End file.
